Passionfruit
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Vegeta gives all his dancing skill, bongo playing, and singing voice to get Whis to go train the Saiyan Prince at the Beerus Temple, singing Passionfruit. Takes place outside of Capsule Corp. Inspired by The Behemoth's Call Me on Your King Kai.


**A/N: The storyline remained the same from episode 16 of DBS. I typed the storyline in my own words until the lyrics of Passionfruit popped up, without even copying the same subtitles from English subs, that's the truth. I really though Drake would be a good singing voice of Vegeta, but there are many artist that sounds like Vegeta singing without even cracking his normal speaking voice. This parody is for Drake for breaking Adele's record as the popular artist during the 2017 Billboard Music Awards.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Passionfruit. -SSGSS Aym**

Dragon Ball Z Parody: Passionfruit

Covered by Vegeta

Vegeta and Bulma was hiding a tree from Whis. "What is it, Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "What were you thinking, Vegeta?" asked Bulma, in a serious voice. "Beerus will come back to bring the whole planet in hot water again if you act out in front of Whis! What will happen to you afterward?" "Be quiet, I'll get close to Beerus's weakness whether I keep up with him," Vegeta said. "He and I will have our rematch."

"Rematch? You still don't stand a chance!" shouted Bulma, trying to avoid speaking loudly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not even Goku can go through Beerus!" "That hurts where you hit on me," Vegeta scoffed, in sarcasm. "Anyways, don't get involved with me while I'm out with Whis!" said Bulma. "Whis is also my friend who can prevent Beerus from destroying Earth! With him around, our family is leaving no tracks behind!"

Bulma walked toward Whis after secretly making a skirmish with Vegeta. "All right, let's go out!" Bulma said. "Oh, yes!" said Whis. "I'm looking forward to try some dessert you ordered!" "Wait, I'm not done talking!" Vegeta said. Whis and Bulma walked away from Vegeta to go out for dessert.

Vegeta thought to himself, " _I can't feel Whis's energy! I feel like Whis does not have any energy that was visible!"_ Vegeta spokes to Whis, "Who or what are you, Whis? You're not Lord Beerus's servant, are you?" Whis turns at Vegeta. "Oh, Vegeta, I am not only Lord Beerus's attendant, but I'm also his teacher," replied Whis.

"You're Beerus's teacher?" Vegeta and Bulma exclaimed, in unison. Only Bulma spokes, "Then you must be stronger than Beerus?" "Oh, my, perhaps so," laughed Whis. Bulma paused. "Well then, let's go eat some dessert!" Bulma said. "Lovely, I hope you have limited edition of sweets!" said Whis. "I can only have ten each day, or I'll be a chubby god." "Five sounds good enough," Bulma said.

Vegeta moved his head down and spokes to himself, "So Whis is Beerus's teacher?" Whis turns at Vegeta. "Oh, right, Mr. Vegeta, I have an advice for you," said Whis. "Yes?" Vegeta asked. "You seem to work out a lot, Vegeta, and you are a lot stronger than you first fought Lord Beerus," said Whis. Vegeta exclaimed in surprise. "Therefore, if you keep up at your pace the way you trained, you still can't accept your defeat from Lord Beerus after your rematch with him. Not unless you can control your own energy easily. If you can handle that..." He stares at him in a mysterious way. "You can surpassed the rest of the Saiyans like Son Goku."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Trust me, it's not an easy task to complete," said Whis. Whis and Bulma walked away as Vegeta glared at them. Vegeta jumped high, and landed in front of Bulma and Whis. "Whis, can I ask you something?" Vegeta asked. "Anything," said Whis. "Do you like music?" Vegeta asked. "Unless you could sing me a song like the last time, then I'll leave here with anyone who is trustworthy," said Whis, in a cheerful voice.

"Urgh…" Vegeta stuttered. Whis glared at Vegeta. "All right, I'll sing you a song." As the instrumental music begins, Whis starts dancing by himself as Bulma stares at Whis, sweat dropping on the back of her head. Vegeta shakes his shoulders to dance as he brings out a bongo.

 _[Refrain {autotune}]_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _Vegeta: {Passive with the things you say}_

 _{I can't blame you, no, no}_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Vegeta: Listen_

 _Seein' you got ritualistic_

 _Cleansin' my soul of addiction for now_

 _'Cause I'm fallin' apart, yeah_

 _Tension_

 _Between us just like picket fences_

 _You got issues that I won't mention for now_

 _'Cause we're fallin' apart_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Vegeta: Passionate from miles away_

 _Passive with the things you say_

 _Passin' up on my old ways_

 _I can't blame you, no, oh_

 _Passionate from miles away_

 _Passive with the things you say_

 _Passin' up on my old ways_

 _I can't blame you, no, no_

 _[Refrain {autotune}]_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _Vegeta: {Passive with the things you say}_

 _{I can't blame you, no, no}_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Vegeta: Listen_

 _Harder buildin' trust from a distance_

 _I think we should rule out commitment for now_

 _'Cause we're fallin' apart_

 _Leavin'_

 _You're just doing that to get even_

 _Don't pick up the pieces, just leave it for now_

 _They keep fallin' apart_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Vegeta: Passionate from miles away_

 _Passive with the things you say_

 _Passin' up on my old ways_

 _I can't blame you, no, no_

 _Passionate from miles away_

 _Passive with the things you say_

 _Passin' up on my old ways_

 _I can't blame you, no, no_

 _[Outro {autotune}]_

 _Vegeta: {Passionate from miles away}_

 _{Passive with the things you say}_

 _{Passin' up on my old ways}_

 _{I can't blame you, no, no}_


End file.
